Hurt by the one you trust
by VegetaSS2jin
Summary: COMPLEAT! Vegeta is depressed, so Bulma decids to get Goku to break down his pride..But Goku will do much more than that!Yaoi,rape,violence,swearing! Please give reviews.
1. Hurt by the one you trust

Hurt by the one you trust

Vegeta lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling in his room. He was so miserable, and had been for the last three weeks. He really didn't know why he was so upset. Guess it was just a Saiyan thing. Either way by now Bulma was becoming suspicious. Vegeta had hardly been eating, and his training schedule was much slower then it normally was. He just couldn't help it, almost every night he would have nightmares about his father giving him up to the likes of Freza. Not caring what might become of him. And as much as he hated to admit to it, it was slowly eating away at him.

"Vegeta... suppers ready." The voice brought Vegeta back to reality as he heard Bulma's voice come form behind his door.

"What do you want woman!" Vegeta growled.

"I just told you... suppers ready."

"Leave me be, I'm not hungry..." Vegeta sighed rolling over on his bed to try and block his wife's voice.

"That's it! Vegeta you have better tell me what it is that's bothering you... your haven't eating in three days... and your training has dropped. What wrong... you can tell me." Bulma said reaching to open the door.

"Stay out woman! I'm not in the mood for your silly human emotions, you got it? I'm just a little depressed right now... I'll be fine..." Vegeta said jumping to the door to make sure Bulma would not come in. He looked very ill, and didn't feel like having his wife say he needs to see a doctor.

"Let me in Vegeta.... NOW! I just want to talk."

"Go away! I told you I want to be left alone... just leave me be woman!"

"Fine... if you won't let me in then I'll just have to get somebody who will..." With that said Bulma stormed downstairs.

Vegeta pushed his back against the door and slid down. He was so tired and sad... yes sad. Wait, no he was fine... just needed a good sleep, that's all.

The prince had just gotten to his feet when an all too familiar ki energy awoken his senses. Kakorott, but what was he doing hear? Wait... no, she wouldn't...

"Ok Vegeta now's your last chance to come out... if not Goku will get in and make you come out of there!" Bulma said once again approaching the door.

"Tell that clown that if he knows what's good for him, he'll stay out of my room unless he's invited!" Vegeta said dangerously, but feeling somewhat worried.

"Vegeta just relax... let me come in.... you can talk to me if it helps... you know a Saiyan to Saiyan, or man to man talk... come on." Goku said softly.

Vegeta's heart skipped. So he really was going to come in and get him. But why? What would making him come out of his room do? Vegeta looked around quickly; he was not going to face Goku like this. Not in a million years. Counting silently to three he ran to his window and jumped out, flying as fast as he could away from C.C.

"What? No, why?" Bulma said sinking to her knees after Goku had gotten the door open.

"Listen Bulma... if you want I could go get him for you..." Goku said calmly.

Bulma dried up her tears quickly, and then stood up. "Listen Goku... there's something I want you to do..."

"Ya ok Bulma, what?"

"I want you to break Vegeta for me. He needs to learn to be more respectful, and caring towards me, and his family... I don't care what you have to do to do it. But I want it done fast."

"But Bulma... If he ever found out..."

"Oh spare me Goku... you've wanted to break him ever since the day you met him... and besides, he has nowhere to go but hear... he need me Goku, so I highly doubt he'll think of leaving me... But you need to get to him soon... get Gohan and Goten to help you... I'll make sure that Trunks doesn't get to suspicious, so you should be plenty safe... So... do we have a deal... you may do to him as you please, just make sure he gets an attitude adjustment..."

Goku smiled coldly at the woman's plan. He had always wanted to make Vegeta beg at his feet. He also had his own pleasures that he wanted fulfilled. And now that he was given the chance he wasn't about to back down. "Ok Bulma... but under one condition... I get to clam him as mine... you can have him any other time you want. But when I feel the need to play with him, then I can gain free access..."

Bulma thought of this for a moment, and then nodded. "Deal... now go get him... keep him away from hear for a wile... till he misses being with me. Just promise you won't beat on him too much."

"Ok..." With that said Goku jumped out the window after the unexpected prince.


	2. Caught and Dealt with

Caught and dealt with

Vegeta was flying as fast as he could, not daring to look back. He was actually scared, what would they do to him once he was found? His thoughts however were interrupted when a body appeared right in front of the Saiyan prince. Not having time to stop, Vegeta ran full force into the person's chest.

"Vegeta... good, I found you." Goku said calmly.

"I'm not going back you clown, so you might as well just leave me be!" Vegeta yelled backing up slightly.

"Oh no need to worry, I wasn't planning on taking you back... oh no... I have much better plans for you. I think it's about time you learn to respect the people around you. So who better to respect then me?"

"Who do you think you are, you unworthy, dirty, low level S-." Vegeta was cut short by Goku's large hand slapping him hard across the cheek. Pain shot up Vegeta's face, as his head whipped to the side. He was just too ill to shrug it off.

"You first need to work on name calling... if you call me anything other then Goku... or I suppose Kakorott, then I'm going to have to punish you. Now come with me, we're going to spend some time away from your family. Work on your manners." Goku said moving closer to the now shocked Vegeta.

"What!!!! Kakorott? What are you doing? You stay away form me!!! You hear, you fucking clown!" Vegeta yelled turning around to get as far away form his rival as possible.

"Hello Vegeta..." Gohan said moving in front of him, to block any means of escape. "You heard my father... your coming with us Vegeta... it's finally time that we brake you. So just come nicely and we won't have to hurt you." Gohan said coldly.

"You stay away form me boy! I'm going now so out of my way!!!" Vegeta yelled raising his fists to hit Gohan. But before he could land a hit Goku's arm wrapped tightly around his neck. Holding the price firmly in one spot.

"Ok Gohan, hold on to my shoulder. We're going somewhere further away form people. We need to make sure he won't kill anybody." Goku said, and then used his instant transmission. In a flash the three appeared in a dark deserted desert.

"Let go of me Kakorott!" Vegeta yelled pulling at Goku's arm. Goku ignored Vegeta and nodded at Gohan. Who took out a capsule, which turned into a small house? Then Gohan took out yet another one which became a small cage, just big enough for Vegeta to fit. "You wouldn't dare!" Vegeta said as he realized what they where going to do. "I swear... I'll kill you both!" he yelled.

"Gohan get out his collar... if he wants to make things difficult then he'll have to be punished..." Goku said squeezing harder on Vegeta's weak neck, so that he gave a small yelp. The next thing Vegeta knew he was thrown roughly to the ground and pinned down by Goku's heavy and strong body. Goku held the prince's hands firmly at his sides as Gohan fastened a thin metal collar to his neck. "There you go Vegeta... now if there's any slip up's then this collar will help calm you down." Gou said with a smile. He slowly got off Vegeta then pointed. "Ok Vegeta here's your first order. Go to you new cage... if you behave then I will think about getting you a bigger one. But until then you will stay in there unless out with me... so go on."

Vegeta could feel his anger rising inside him as Goku laughed in his face. He was not going to allow this to happen... no way! "Go die Kakorott! I'll never obey you... I'd rather die!" Vegeta stood up and got into his fighting stance. "I swear... I'll make you pay!" Vegeta quickly powered up to level two, then tore up after Goku. He was right there at his face, about to throw his punch, when a sudden weakness fell over him. The collar! He stopped, raising his hand to his neck to pull it off. But Goku stopped him.

"Vegeta... for that... you will get no supper." Goku said then grabbed Vegeta's thin arm and dragged him to the cage, locking him in once inside. "Come Gohan, he can spend the rest of the night out here in the cold." Goku gave Vegeta one last evil look before going into the house with his son.

Vegeta was a complete wreak. Never in all his life had he been so disgraced. His sadness suddenly took the better of him and the great prince began to cry. He was feeling just like he had when Freza said that he was going to break him. But he never, and neither would Kakorott.

He lay back in his cage looking up at the bright stars. He wished more then ever that he were dead right now. At least in other world he would not be treated like this. Thus he thought of death until he fell asleep.

The next morning Vegeta was awaken with Goku's hand around his neck. He opened his eyes slowly, noticing that Goku was clipping a long chin to his collar. "What the hell! Get off me!" Vegeta yelled sitting up too fast and slamming his head to the top of the cage.

"Do not speak unless spoken to." Goku said, then tugged on the chain to make Vegeta move.

"Let me GO!!!" Vegeta yelled griping hold of the chain. "You fucking ass!!! You have some nerve. You would never treat anybody ells like this! So why me?" He yelled becoming even more upset.

"Vegeta you are way too arrogant and disrespectful. That is why I am forced to treat you like this. Now follow me nicely and I may let you walk on your own."

Vegeta didn't move. No way was he going to give in to Goku. Not like this. "You've better lay off Kakorott! If anybody needs to show more respectful it's you!" With that Goku gave the chain a mighty tug, forcing Vegeta out of the cage. He landed hard on his stomach, neck throbbing, and Goku now mad at him.

He didn't lay there long, before Goku's hand grabber a rather large handful of the prince's silky hair. "Vegeta what did I tell you? Smarten up!" he yelled then back handed Vegeta across the face. "I think I know just what you need... a good whipping!"

Vegeta's heart jumped as those words echoed through his head. Freza had tried to whip him. But it never worked, he'd never let out a peep, but Goku was twice as strong. "Kakorott... just leave me alone... I just want to go home." Vegeta cursed himself for allowing Goku to make him plead. But he was so weak and ill, he knew that it was useless to fight with him now.

Goku grinned at this, he cadent help but notice at how cute he looked when he was scared. Goku wanted him! And he wanted him right now. Yes he could easily break him that way. His pride would be destroyed, and he could get what he wanted out of it. "Ok Vegeta... I'll let you leave... But I get to have one thing from you." Goku smiled, kneeling down and removing the chain and collar completely. "I want you Vegeta... and I will clam you as mine... so if you just summit then this will all be done and over with before you know it. Then you can go home."

Vegeta suddenly felt like he was going to throw up. Kakorott wanted to clam his body... that thought struck a fear Vegeta had never experienced before. He was going to be force to have sex with Kakorott! Be raped! "Kakorott... no... you can't.... you have a wife and kids..." Vegeta said trying to change Goku's mind.

"Shhhh Vegeta... this will only take a bit." Goku said, his voice becoming intoxicated. Goku placed his hands to Vegeta's shoulders forcing the prince to lye on his back. He leaned down so that his nose was hovering inches above Vegeta's collar, then took a deep smell, that seemed to intoxicate him further.

Vegeta's heart began to pound hard in his chest, and his breathing started to speed up. He was so scared that he was shaking. What was he going to do?

Goku then started to feel around Vegeta's body. Allowing his hand to explore the prince's soft area. Goku moved his face closer, and then pressed his lips to Vegeta's. The prince tried to turn his head, but Goku held his chin tightly, and only deepened the kiss, letting his tongue to slide greedily into his mouth. All Vegeta was able to do was look up into the sky and try to take his thoughts somewhere ells, as Goku started to undress both himself and Vegeta.

The two Saiyan's soon found themselves completely exposed. "You see Vegeta... it's much easer if you don't fight back... Now hold still."

The next thing Vegeta felt was, Goku's hardened member pushing its way into his body. Vegeta let out a cry of pain as Goku thrust himself in deeper. Tears started to fall from the prince's eyes, as he felt his pride fall to peaces. Goku had just clamed him as his bitch now, and there was nothing Vegeta could have done to stop him. Goku leaned down into another deadly kiss, licking up all of the tears that were now running down his face.

"Stop crying Vegeta... there's no need for that... you're doing just fine... just relax and this will all be over with soon..." Goku said thrusting harder, in and out. Vegeta couldn't help it; he began to scream in agony, as Goku reached his climax.

Goku arched his back then gave a great yell of pleasure, as he released himself into Vegeta's sore body. He lay there for a moment before pulling himself from Vegeta, who let out another painful yelp. He rolled over and got up, getting his cloths back on. "Ok Vegeta you're free to leave... I did enjoy that... so I'll be coming for you again sometime... So just remember Vegeta... I own you now, so when I want you, you will be waiting for me... I would hate to have to embarrass you in front of Bulma or Trunks... so I suggest just meeting me outside when I come." Goku smiled putting the rest of his shit on. "Well see you later... you are free to go..." that said, Goku lifted into the air, making sure to take the house with him. Then left Vegeta in a crying heap on the ground, naked and finally broken...


	3. Fear, Pride, and Anger

Fear, Pride, and Anger

Vegeta was too afraid to move after his ordeal with Goku, but after laying there for over two hours he knew that he needed to get home. Go home and shower; he felt so dirty. So taking a deep breath he got up, put his cloths back on, and then started back to his house.

Once home he ran as fast as he could back up to his room, to get into the shower before anybody would stop him.

"Hey dad!" Vegeta almost yelped out, as he turned the corner to see 17 year old Trunks standing in front of him. "Oh sorry… gee dad why you so jumpy? You never get scared when I jump out at you?"

"Out of my way! I'm tired and need to have a shower…" Vegeta said trying to sound normal, but his voice was unmistakably weak.

"Are you sure you're ok? You don't look so well… can I get you something? Like water or-."  
"Shut up! I'm just fine! Now move!" Vegeta yelled pushing past his son, who now looked very concerned. Vegeta didn't look back, instead ran full speed up to his room. Where he quickly took his cloth back off and got right into the shower, making sure the water was very hot.

"Hello again Vegeta…" The prince froze, as Goku's voice echoed in his head. "I'm glad to see that you're cleaning yourself up. Now as for our little schedule… I'm ok till tomorrow… But Gohan wouldn't mind some action tonight… so lets say ummm midnight? I'll be waiting… don't waste your time trying to hide, if you do then I'm going to have some fun with you too… so just be happy you only have one more fuck today… I'm sure that you wouldn't want to make that two? So see you later…" The voice in Vegeta's head went quiet, leaving the prince in a shaking mess. Now he would have to fulfill Gohan's desires as well? Vegeta sunk to his knees as started to cry once more. He had to do something to get out of this. He couldn't just become some sex slave to any of Kakorott's family who wanted a quick fuck. He was a prince, not some pleasure toy. "You just wait Kakorott… I'll train and kill you and your son… and that's a promise!"

Vegeta was down in the GR as soon as he finished cleaning up, with the gravity at 700. He was doing pus up's, on his tenth thousandth, when the door opened, making the gravity go back down to 1. "What do you want?!" He yelled getting up to see who had disturbed him.

"Ummm….dad… I was just wondering… if I could help out in your training. You know like spare or something?" Trunks said still a little afraid of the face that Vegeta had yelled at him earlier.

"I don't have time for this right now son… but if you can handle 700 times gravity then feel free to join me."

Trunks smiled at this walking the rest of the way into the room, shutting the door behind him. "Ok father lets go!" Trunks said getting into a fighting stance.

"You do know that I will have the gravity on right?" After receiving a nod he pushed 700 into the control pad.

Trunks was suddenly forced to use all of his power juts to keep himself on his feet, as his father walked over to him. "I told you that you couldn't handle this boy. So, you still want to fight me?"

"Of cores father… I j-just need t-to p-power up a b-bit… Haaaaaa!!!" Trunks yelled turning super Saiyan. "That's better… now let's go!" Trunks was the fist to make a move, throwing his at Vegeta's cheek.

"Your still too slow son…" Vegeta said quickly moving his head to the side, then slamming his knee into his son's chest. Trunks doubled over in pain, trying to catch his breath. "Come on! Stop crying and fight!" Vegeta just finished his sentence when Trunks shot up, punching the prince as hard as he could in the jaw.

"Take that!!! And this!" Trunks started taking advantage of his weak father's body without even noticing it. Within ten more blows, Vegeta was on the ground flinching in agony.

"Dad…. Oh my god…. Sorry!" Trunks said realizing what he had done. "I never knew you were that worn out… I'll go get mom." Trunks turned and quickly left the room to go find his mother.

"Mom!! It's dad… I hurt him… I never meant too… it just happened." Trunks said running into Bulma's lab. "He needs to go into the recuperation tank I think."

"What… oh ok… hurry then… bring him hear." Bulma said trying to sound somewhat concerned, but failed.

Trunks ran as fast as he could back to the GR, but was lost when he found no sign of his father. "Dad…" He looked around, and then started up to his room. "Dad, there you are… come on… mom's got a recuperation tank ready for you."

"Go away! I'll be fine!" Vegeta yelled sitting down on his bed. He was just tired that's all.

"I'm not going to take no as and answer father. No come on." Trunks made his way to his father's side and griped onto one of his arms. That's when he noticed a large dark hand mark around his upper arm. "Dad? What… what's this?" Trunks said lifting Vegeta's sleeve to uncover more of the burse. "Dad, who did this?"

"Back off! It's nothing. Now leave me be boy! I just want some sleep before tonight." Vegeta tightened his lips when he realized what he let slip.

"Tonight? What's happening tonight?"

"Nothing… forget I said anything… now leave…" Vegeta said lying down on his bed and turning the other way, so as not to face his son.

Trunks didn't know what to do. He knew something was defiantly wrong with his father, but he couldn't pinpoint what. And what was this about something happening tonight. What ever it was Trunks was going to find out. He'd keep somewhere close to his father until morning to see what he was up to. "O-ok father… whatever you say… have a good sleep then." Trunks got up and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, and if you want anything just call me..." Trunks gave his dad one more look over then left the room, shutting the lights off as he went.

Trunks walked slowly back downstairs, feeling worried. He'd never seen his father like that before. What was wrong with him?

"Trunks, phone…" Bulma called from the kitchen.

"Got it." Trunks replied picking up the cordless and pressing the "Talk" button. "Hello."

"Hey Trunks, it's me Goten. What you up too tonight?"

"Oh… nothing much, you?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wanted to do something. Like I don't know… catch a movie?" Goten asked hopefully.

"Oh… well I don't know… My dad's not feeling too good… I think something's bugging him. But if you want to come over then you can." Trunks said trying to sound relaxed, but was not doing a very good job at it.

"Ok well then I'll be right over. Bye." Goten said then hung up the phone. Trunks sat back on the couch, feeling a little better, maybe Goten would have an idea what was wrong with his dad.

"Hey Trunks!" Goten said walking into the living room 20 minuets latter. "So what you want to do?" Goten walked over to Trunks and sat down beside him, stretching his legs out on the coffee table.

"Well I want to stay hear… so we can do something like play cards." Trunks suggested, though he really didn't feel like playing that.

"Oh Trunks settle down already… your dad is fine… he's just problem a little depressed about something… I'm sure it's nothing. Now let's go do something fun… like go to a movie… maybe we can score a few girls there too." Goten said getting up.

Trunks didn't move should he just leave his dad? Well Goten was right; he was probably just grumpy or something. But he's always grumpy, never jumpy though, or so ill looking. I suppose though there's really is nothing that he could do, except keep a close eye out for his fathers ki. "Ok, but not for a long movie… I don't want to leave my dad for too long."

"Great, come on then let's get a move on it." Goten said making his way to the front door with his jacket. "I'll drive!"

"Ya right… we'll be taking something worth calling a car. That piece of junk that you have will probably scary people. So we'll take my car." Trunks said grinning well grabbing his car keys. "Let's go."

Vegeta's POV

I could barley keep still in my bed, the thought of what I would be forced to do latter tonight was almost unbearable. Just how was I going to sleep? And what about Trunks? He saw Goku's hand marks on my arm, what would he think of that? I rolled over on my left side for the fifth time, and then decided to just get up. Maybe watching some TV would get my mind off the latter events.

I got up and quietly made my way downstairs to the living room, where I sat on the couch and picked up the remote. I glanced over at the clock, 11:00, only one more hour. My stomach gave a nasty jerk, making me want to vomit. But I ignored it, turning on the television to some stupid talk show. Not that it mattered what was on, I wasn't really watching it anyway. My mind was too busy worrying about midnight.

Knock, Knock, Knock!

The noise made me jump. Was it time yet? No… it was only 11:45, I still had 15 minuets. Slowly I rose to my feet, and then made my way quietly to the door. I reached out my right hand, and was just about to grab a hold of the knob, when a powerful hand tightened around my wrist. I tried to let out a gasp bout a second hand covered my mouth, allowing no sound to escape.

"It's time my prince…" Goku's voice whispered coldly in my ear. I felt him pull me closer to his body, so that I could feel the warmth of himself crawl up my skin. "Gohan is in your room already, so you can make your way up there. I'll deal with whoever is at the door… so hurry up, you wouldn't want to keep my son waiting, he's very impatient." Goku turned me so that I was facing the way back to my room, then released me slowly. I could feel tears swelling up in my eyes, but refused to let them fall. I just had to hold on to the pride I had left. "Get going…" Goku hissed in my ear, making me move. "You wouldn't want me to have to bring you up there myself now would you?"

I never answered, instead slowly started walking my way up toward my room. Knowing that, that was the very last place I wanted to go.

Goku's POV

"Can I help you?" I said duly opining the door.

"Hello… I was just wondering if Trunks was around." A young punk looking boy said.

"Sorry he's out… Now if you'd excuse me." I never waited for a response instead just closed the door, and quickly started walking to catch up with Vegeta. I figured that the little wimp would probably be walking as slow as he could, and I was right. "Ok Vegeta, where were we?" I said grabbing hold of his arm to make him walk faster. I could tell he was scared, I could smell it. An evil gin fell across my face as I realized juts how much I had broken him. He was a complete wreck, probably inches away from crying. Good, that's how I want him, less of a fight that way. "In hear!" I say roughly, shoving him into his room.

"It's about time… gee I was beginning to think he got away." Gohan said walking over to meet the two of us at the door. "So Vegeta… you ready? I'll be as gentle as I can with you… hear your quit fragile. So the less you fight the easer I'll go. Got it?"

"Rrrrrrrr…. You'll regret this with your life boy!" Vegeta growled quietly.

"What was that? I'm sorry I could barley hear you…" Gohan said moving closer to Vegeta, mocking him.

"Get on the fucking bed, we haven't got all night." I yell shoving him forward, so that he landed face down on his bed. "Remember Vegeta, if you fight him, then you'll have to deal with me… understand?"

Vegeta says nothing, so Gohan quickly got on top of him, straddling his waste. "I'll keep you face down… that way I would have to look at you when I shove my cock into you ass." Gohan laughed, pulled Vegeta's pants down, so all that he wore was a pair of silk boxers.

"I'll be just outside if he starts acting up." I said then left the room, before I became too intoxicated to hold myself back.

Trunks POV

"Come on Goten… I don't think those girls like you very much." I said leading Goten back to my car.

"Oh come on Trunks… they were totally digging me."

I roll my eyes as I start my car, and head back to my place. "Goten you'll never get a girl if you approach them like that." I say with a sigh.

"Oh and I suppose mister 'I can get any girl I want guy' should be giving me a lesson?" Goten said with a laugh.

"What ever… well at least the move was good." I say changing the subject.

"Ya… but I really didn't understand it. I mean who was the bad guy? The crazy one eyed dude? Or the hot chick with big tits?"

I laugh, as we make our way into my driveway. "Goten you really need to work on you school skills… that movie was so easy to get… But no, not for mister Goten…" I say in a mocking voice.

"Shut up..."

We quietly make are way to the door, where I say good bye and watch my friend disappear into the night sky. "Now to check up on my father." I say out loud opening the door. I step inside and immediately feel like something is wrong. Closing the door quietly behind me I throw me keys onto the counter and start toward the stairs to my dad's room.


	4. Who to Tell and Trust

Who to Tell and Trust

Vegeta's POV

I could feel Gohan's hand traveling up my spine, making me shudder. I knew fighting him would only result in Kakorott getting his way with me as well. So I had no choice then to be still and accept what was going to happen.

"You smell good Vegeta..." Gohan said brining his face to my ear. "So I bet you taste just as good too..." Gohan laughed then slowly used his tongue to lick all the way up my cheek. "Now this might feel just a bit odd... I would not know... I've never been ass raped..." he laughed again then shoved himself into my unprepared body.

I couldn't help it, letting out a painful yell. "Shut the fuck up!" Gohan yelled using his hand to press my face into the pillow. "I'd rather not hear my bitch yell out well I fuck him..." Gohan said coldly, shoving himself in deeper. All I could do was try my best to stop the painful yells from escaping my lips, know that it would soon be over.

Goku's POV

"Hey dad..." Trunks called up the hall.

What? No why, was he here... I thought Bulma said he'd be out all night. This is just great, now I'll have to deal with him.

"Dad-... oh hey... Goku... what are you doing here?" Trunks asked me as I approached him, so that he could keep a good distance from his father.

"Oh... your dad said he wanted somebody to talk to... that's all. But he's asleep now so don't go in there." I said pointing form him to go back the way he had come.

"Oh...well I need to see him... just for a second ok?" Trunks said trying to step around me.

"I'm not going to say no again Trunks. He's not feeling well, and I was just able to get him to sleep. I don't want you to go get him up. Now be a good little boy and go back downstairs, watch TV or something." I said firmly grabbing hold of his shoulder and turning him back to the stairs. "Gee show your father some respect..."

"Sorry.... It's just he was really looking bad.... So what's wrong with him?" he asked as we made our way back downstairs.

"Well he really doesn't want to talk about it, so I suggest keeping quiet about it... he's just upset about his past that's all." I say sitting Trunks on the couch. "You want anything to eat?"

"Oh, no that's ok. Goten and I ate plenty at the movie."

What, Goten was with him? This was great; here I thought he was sleeping at home. How am I going to explain where Gohan and I were all night? "Well let me get you something to drink..." I never waited for an answer quickly getting up and going to the kitchen. This little punk needed to get out of my hair, and I could only think of one way to do that. Sleeping pills...

I filled a glass of juice up then slipped three high powerful sleeping pills into the drink. "Ok Trunks here you are. So tell me what movie did you go to?"

"Oh 'Death by Call' it was pretty lame. But Goten enjoyed it." Trunks said quickly drinking back all of his juice. Perfect, he'd be out in no time.

Goten's POV

The night air was fresh and crisp on my face as I made my way home. "I wonder what Gohan did all night? Maybe he'll give me some tips on getting girlfriends." I quickly searched the night sky for my brother's power level, and then stopped. "What? This can't be right... he's at Trunks' house... but I was just there..." I scratched my head trying to think why Gohan would be over there... "Well no matter I guess I'll find out." I said then blasted off back to where I had just come.

Once there I searched again for my brother's power, where I found it over near Vegeta's room. "Maybe I'll just take a peek in the window. No need to get Trunks out of bed." I said turning from the door. I softly lifted into the air searching for the window that Gohan was behind. Where I found I was right, he was in Vegeta's room.

I reached the window, and then slowly lifted my head so that I could just see into the room. It was dark... I could only make out one person that was Gohan. But there was another...

"Ok Gohan hurry it up... Trunks is passed out downstairs, and Goten is starting home... he'll be wondering where we were all night if you take too long." Goku said entering the room.

What... his father was here too? What were they up to, that they didn't want me to be suspicious about? That's when I herd a soft low cry of pain coming form somebody who was on the bed.

"Stop you whining... I'm almost done." Gohan said slapping Vegeta across the back of the head. Gohan then started thrusting again, reaching his climax.

Goten's stomach dropped as he realized what was going on... Vegeta was being rapped. No wonder Trunks thought something was wrong with him. But what would possible make my dad and brother do such a thing?

"Ok Vegeta hears the last thing I want from you...." Gohan said pulling his member from Vegeta's backside. "Suck... yes you heard me... I want to cum in your mouth, and watch you drink all of it... Got that princess?"

Vegeta's POV

I felt as though I'd be sick any second, as I placed my mouth around Gohan's member. It was almost gagging me as it slipped down my throat. I could see Gohan's head arch back in pleasure; well Goku sat watching it all. They were both sick twisted fuck up's. How could they find something like this enjoyable? I guess I'd never know...

"Oh man.... God Vegeta you good at this..." Gohan moaned in pleasure, holding my head firmly with one hand so that I couldn't stop. Then without warning he released himself, allowing all of his fluids to spill into my mouth and down my throat. "There we go....." Gohan said then pulled away and quickly put his cloths back on.

As much as I wanted not to, I sunk back to my bed, curling into a tight ball and began to sob. I had just been too violated to ignore it.

"Look dad... he's crying like a little broken baby..." Gohan laughed cruelly.

"Come son... we need to get home, so that nobody starts wondering where we went. Especially Goten..... Well Vegeta you did well... I'll be making a visit to you tomorrow my self. And if it goes as good as tonight, then I'll consider giving you a day off..." Goku said, and then allowed Gohan to hold on to his shoulder as he used instant transmission.

Vegeta quickly rushed to the bathroom to empty his stomach. He felt and looked more ill then he had the day before and new that what he was being forced to do wasn't helping. How was he gong to make it through tomorrow like this? "Please... if there is a God.... Then hear my words now.... make this torment stop... for I can take no more of this..." Vegeta said then walked back to his bed and collapsed. Falling into a deep dreamless sleep...

Goten's POV

I could hardly believe what my eyes had just bearded witness to. I felt sick in worry for Vegeta now. Would Vegeta be all right? Did Trunks know? Were they doing that to him as well? I shook my head in disgust. No... Trunks would have told me... right?

Deciding that I would have to talk to my best friend as soon as morning came, to see weather he knew what was happening to his father. I started home once more, before anyone started looking for me.

"Where were you?" My father asked the second I walked in the door.

"What? oh with Trunks... why dose it matter." I replied in a rather rude tone.

"I was just asking a simple question Goten... and I just got off the phone with Bulma... she said that Trunks was home an hour or so ago... so what took you so long?" Goku said stepping in front of me with his arms crossed. "I'm your father, you can tell me."

"Fuck dad! I just took a little detour on the way home that's all... gee it wasn't like I was going around rapping people!"

I had just realized what I had said when a powerful hand slapped me hard across my cheek, making me fall hard to the ground. "You show some respect to me when you talk boy! I'm you father, so when I ask you a question I expect a proper answer...." Goku yelled standing over me, anger flaring in his black orbs "You're grounded for a week! Do I make myself clear?"

I got to my feet, rubbing my now swollen face and nodded. "Right father." I said in a mocking voice then went to my room. I was so mad, I could have killed him right there. If my dad thought he could ground me, he had another thing coming. I'd just be sure to be the first one up the next morning, then slip away to Trunks' house before anyone knew I was gone.

Thus I was up around five. The sun was just hitting the horizon, giving me some little darkness. I slowly got out of bed slipping on my orange training out fit, and then quietly made my way outside.

"Hey... where do you think your going?" Gohan said making me jump in shock.

"Fuck Gohan, you could have given me some warning... you scared the shit out of me..." I hissed at my older brother as he walked up beside me. My skin crawled just thinking of what I had seen him do only a few hours ago.

"Dad said you were grounded... so what are you doing out hear?" He said folding his arms and giving me that parent look.

"Oh spare me... I'm sneaking out, what does it look like? Now are you going to move, or just stand there?" I said becoming impatient.

"You're not going anywhere Goten... you herd dad loud and clear. You are to stay home for a week. No wondering off. And that means no visiting Trunks... sorry little bro, but your going to have to go back inside."

I could hardly believe what I was hearing. "Give me a break Gohan... your not going to rat on me are you? I wouldn't do that to you... plus what's it to you anyway? I'll be the one who gets in trouble, not you..."

Without saying anything Gohan stepped to me, taking hold of my arm. "You're going back inside right now Goten." He said calmly, and then started dragging me back toward the house.

"Get your dirty hands off me!" I yelled. "I swear I'll fucking hit you!" I pulled with all my strength, but his grip didn't budge. "LET ME GO!!!!" I screamed.

"What's going on out here?" My father said running out to the two of us.

"Goten was trying to sneak out, to go visit Trunks father. I was only enforcing your orders. He is grounded right?"

I could feel my father's eyes burn into my face as I stared at my feet. "Yes that was what I said... isn't that right Goten?" fathered yelled gabbing my other arm squeezing it hard.

"Fuck off! I have to go see Trunks... just for a bit... I'll be back before lunch, I promise." I said trying to pull myself free from the two men's grasp. That action however landed me with a swift backhand across the head, making me see stares.

"Ahhhhhhhh, fuck!" I yelled falling to the ground holding me head in my hands. "What was that for? Gee you never used to be like this... what happened to the two of you?"

"Shut up! Maybe all you need is a good old fashion ass whipping!" Gohan yelled kicking me roughly in the ribs. Causing me to cough out in pain.

"Ok Gohan... you give him a beating... I'm going back to bed... and Goten if you want to disobey my orders again then I'll be the one to punish you, and I'll be twice a hard... so be happy you only have to take Gohan's whipping. If I were you boy, I'd smarten up! And Gohan make sure your far enough away so that you don't wake your mother..."

"MOM HELP!" I yelled the second my father finished speaking. Within moments my mom was outside in her night gown.

"What.... Goten are you ok?" Chi-Chi asked making her way to us.

"No, mom they were going to beat me... and dad grounded me for no reason at all. You can't let them hurt me!" I said in my best terrified voice I could imitate without laughing.

"Gohan Son! I am very disappointed in you... you get away from your little brother right now. Goku if there's something you need to teach Goten, then you can do it yourself. Not put it off to Gohan. That is so irresponsible Goku... Shame on you..." my mom yelled pointing for Gohan to go back inside. "Now what's the problem?"

"It's oh Chi-Chi; he was just trying to sneak away after I told him he was grounded for coming home too late last night." Father answered innocently.

"Goten! You have some nerve! If you're grounded then you do as you're told, is that clear?" Mom scolded me.

"Yes mother... it's just that I have to talk to Trunks... in person... Trust me mom, it's very, very important..." I pleaded getting back to my feet.

"And what may this important thing be?" she asked crossly.

My eyes quickly shot to my fathers, then back to my mom's. "It's something that Trunks and I would like to keep personal if you don't mind." I said trying to sound polite. "Please mom... I really have to talk to-."

"Goten you are grounded and that's final!" Dad said stepping back into the conversation. My mouth dropped, as I tried my best not to flip out.

"Ok mom I was home by midnight... give me a brake! I'm 17 now! You can't keep treating me like some little boy!" I yelled as my temper flared. "I'm going to see Trunks! And that's final! And I swear if anyone of you tries to stop me, you'll pay." With that said I blasted off into the sky, flying as fast as I could to see Trunks to tell him what I had seen.

To my surprise I was not followed, which was probably best. Since I was in no mood to fuck around with people I saw rape somebody. Landing on the front door step I quickly ran inside.

"What are you doing in here boy?" Vegeta said in a slightly frightened voice, sitting on the couch.

"Vegeta! God are you ok?" I said almost on command.

"What are you talking about? And what are you doing coming into my house uninvited?" He yelled still sounding weak, and ill.

"Vegeta I don't know really what to say, but I'm sorry... I know what's been happening. I saw in the window last night. God Vegeta we have to do something."

"H-how c-could you know?" Vegeta said softly shaking slightly. "W-what were you doing? Spying!"

"No... no, hell no. I was on my way home when I felt Gohan's ki over here... so I came to see what he was up too. Vegeta you can't allow this to happen... I'll help you fight!" I said trying to hold back my tears of guilt. "Please Vegeta... it's the least I can do for my families actions. Please!"

"How dare you! Do you think I was just allowing this to happen? I have no control over it you fool! You father it stronger then I am, and Gohan... he may be weaker.... But that clown makes it so that I can either cooperate or be forced. WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!"

"Vegeta please... we can train. All three of us. With Trunks and me fused, we should stand a pretty good match against my dad. And I'm sure that you can take Gohan no problem, right?" I said trying to sound hopeful.

"Not in this state... I'm completely drained... I need something like a senzu bean. But if I know Kakorott he'll be keeping an eye out for anything I try and do... so he'll no doubt feel if I try and go up to see Koran. Plus he can use instant transmission." Vegeta was right; his ki was almost at dangerous levels. He needed a senzu bean and soon. But my dad would be watching for my ki too.

"Fuck!" I yelled in frustration. "Wait! Trunks can go! Father won't be too concerned about what he's up to..." I said cheering up a little.

Vegeta thought of this for a moment then nodded his head. "Ok, go wake him up... our training begins as soon as he gets back!"


	5. Trunks Takes a Hit!

**Trunk's Takes a Hit**

Trunks POV

I threw up the second I heard what Goku and Gohan had been doing to my father. Dad wasn't the one who told me, it was Goten. And now that I thought about it, it was quit obvious why Goku was so strict on not letting me see my dad last night. I could just barely believe it, the whole thing just seems so wrong for something like Goku to do. But now was no time to dwell, father needed my help and I was going to do what ever it took.

It only took me ten minuets to fly up to Corn's place. And he was more than happy to give me what I wanted. Now all I had to do was get home, without Goku or Gohan finding me. I said my good bys then jumped into the air and started my way home as fast as I could, without raising my power too high. As careful as I was however I was only just out of the Look Out's range of sight when Goku appeared in front of me. The very sight of this monster made me want to kill him on the spot. But knowing that I had to deliver this medicine to my father stopped me.

"Why hello Trunks. What brings you to the Look Out?" Goku said in his normal 'good guy' way.

"Nothing I can't handle Goku. Now if you'd excuse me." I said doing my best not to make eye contact.

"What's the matter Trunks? You seem…. Somewhat upset?" He gave me a concerned look which I ignored. Nothing he could do or say would help me forgive him. He was a horrible person, someone who would be damned to hell the moment we killed him.

As I thought this my face expression was giving me away. "I'm just fine Goku… so good bye." I said in a quiet voice, then turned to fly past him.

"Hold it Trunks." Goku said as he grabbed hold of my wrist with his strong hand. The touch sent shivers like crazy down my back, making me wish he'd just let go. "I think you and me have to have a little chat… I've always been a mentor to you, and the way your acting right now is… out of your character. There's something bothering you and your not going anywhere until I know what it is." He said with a very cold tone in his voice.

What he told me almost made me panic on the spot. But somehow I was able to keep myself calm. "Goku there's nothing wrong with me.. I'm just having an off day. All I want is to be left alone… Ok?" I said then moved to pull my hand free. But his grip wouldn't loosen. "What are you doing? Let go!" I yelled not able to control my rage.

"You can stop acting like such a little bitch Trunk's… Because your stupid little act isn't fooling me. I know damn well that you found out about what your father has been up to… and I know who told you as well. And I guarantee he'll regret opining his big moth the next time I see him. But as fare as you are concerned if you don't do exactly what I tell you, not only will your father be hurt further but your mother will be hurt as well. Do I make myself VERY clear?"

My body froze up when he finished his sentence. What did Goku have in store for me? "Get off!!" I screamed using my free hand to help pry away his from his grasp. However in doing so I left my face wide open, resulting in a hard smack in the jaw. My head exploded in black bubbles making me feel faint. My dazed body fell forward right into Goku's hands, as I tried desperately to regain my composure.

"Hush little baby… don't you cry… daddy's gonna sing you a lullaby…" Goku laughed softly into my ear as I fell into blackness.

Goku's POV

I knew that if Trunk's were to open his little mouth to anybody that my reputation would be ruined forever. Not that I couldn't just take over this pathetic planet myself. But I didn't want to be bothered with that now. So I would just have to whip him under my control before I allowed him to return to his father. And with any luck my dick ass excuse of a son would come looking for his friend and he too could be easily brought under my control.

Walking into my house I quietly lie Trunk's sleeping body onto the couch. I knew I would not have to worry about Chi-Chi coming home for she and her father had decided to go on a small vacation to relax for a few days. That would give me all the time I needed to break Trunks.

After I was done covering him with a soft blanket I went to the bathroom and retrieved a cool cloth for Trunk's now bruised face. But as I placed it on his cheek he started coming back.

"Where the hell am I...." he groaned, moving his hand to his face to feel out the damage. As he did so reality seemed to come back to him, because I immediately felt his power level go up. "What the hell are you doing!" Trunks yelled sitting up and pulling the covers off himself.

"Trunks…. Listen to me…. Either you calm down, or I'm going to be forced to beat you until you are quiet… Got it!"

It worked for a moment, Trunks sat still well allowing the information to sink in. But after it did he went wild. He jumped up and bolted for the door, only to be quickly restrained by me. I had a firm grip on his wrist, then effortlessly twisted him arm behind his back and pinned him to the floor.

"Fighting me is useless Trunks… all that will happen is me hurting you more then what is needed. You don't want that… so smarten up!"

"Get off me!!!! GET OFF!" Trunks screamed fighting with me to free himself.

"Ok…ok… if this is how you want to act... I always have a back up plane." I looked over at the coffee table where I had left a needle full of a sleeping aid. That would have to calm him down. At least until I had him scared of me. I out stretched my arm to grab the injection when Trunks gained a slight upper hand in weight balance. I toppled to the side and Trunks sprinted out the door, going as fast as he was able.

"Rrrrrrrr that fucking brat! I swear I'll beat him silly!" I yelled jumping up to chase after him.

"NO! let go of me you stupid jerk!"

A smile fell across my face as I remembered who got off work at this time. This was great. I didn't want to have to go chasing that punk right now anyway.

"Father? Is he with you?" Gohan said walking into the house dragging Trunks along with him.

"Yes he is… Hold him down son. I think he needs some medication to keep him under control. He knows…" I said looking at the shocked look on Vegeta's sons face.

Trunk's POV

The hard blow I received in the gut from Gohan made me gag. This was bad, not only was I out matched by a long shot, but I was completely at the mercy of there sick demented hands. The next thing I knew I was yelling out in pain as the small metal needle pricked my arm, releasing it's drug into my blood stream.

"There that should calm him down. Gohan, go lock him in my room. Make sure that he's well out of it before you leave too. I don't feel like searching for that little punk later on tonight." Goku said getting off me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I said as fear started to fill my body.

"Shut up! You know perfectly why this has to be done. So stop acting so clueless." Gohan yelled pulling me to my feet. We took no time walking to Goku's room, where I was roughly thrown to the floor. "You keep still there boy! If you even think about running away I'll make you pay." Gohan said dangerously, kicking me hard in the leg before walking out.

Moving was no walk in the park. What ever the drug I was injected with was playing it's part on me. My body now felt heavy and fuzzy. Seeing clearly was near to impossible. The drug however never put me to sleep, all it did was make my body weak and tired. So by the time I regain my voice I had been laying there for over three hours. "Goku! You won't fucking get away with this!" I yelled weakly, as my voice began to come back to me.

"What was that Trunks? Did I hear you saying something about making me pay?..." Goku said as he made his way into the room I was in. "Because I really don't think…. For your own safety that you should be saying anything about making me pay… That might wind up in you getting more than what you bargained for…. But maybe that's not such a bad idea."

The last statement he made me feel ill. I knew then that I should have stayed silent.

"Come here boy!" Goku said grabbing under my armpits to lift me onto the bed. "You want to see fucking? Well then I'll show you…"

My body froze and gut dropped. This could not happen to me, no way. "Goku no… please you can't!" I said as the realization of what was about to happen sunk in. "Goku if my father found out… he'd-.."

"What? Hmmm Trunks, tell me? Just what would your father do? Feel better knowing that it wouldn't be his ass that was fucked every night? WELL!" Goku yelled then punched me hard in the face.

I couldn't see what I had done to anger him this much. Like, I knew he was crazy, but this was out of line. Not only was he probably going to rape me, but freak out, beat, then rape me. All I could do was whimper. I felt so low, I didn't want to show him that he was winning. "Please G-Goku….. you don't have to be this way…" I said hoping that this might change his mind. But than I realized what it was that was to account for his sudden actions. His breath, it reeked of strong liquor, bad enough to make me want to gag. "Oh god Goku… your drunk! You don't know what you are about to do, trust me!" I said panicked. But what he was going to do was already set in his mind, he had me pinned down at the waste, and was already undoing his pants. "Goku I'm going to be sick…" I said as my stomach gave a nasty jerk.

"Shut up!" Goku yelled then again hit me across the face, making me instantly see stars. The next thing I knew Goku's lips and mouth were locked on mine. His slimy wet tongue began exploring every inch of my mouth uninvited. It was then that I could no longer hold back. Sour, hot juices emerged from my throat gushing onto Goku's greedy face. He immediately pulled back, allowing me time to turn my head to the side and finish throwing up.

"Why you disgusting little pig! That was a mistake that you'll regret with your life!" Goku boomed grabbing the collar of my shirt and pulling my face closer to his. "I'll kill your sorry ass, then feed your corps to the dog's!!!"

"Goten HELP!" was the last thing I was able to yell out before two strong hands tightened around my neck, cutting off all air passage. My body was throbbing and I knew that there was now no hope what so ever. This was it, the day I would parish. To the hands of the one I sworn to kill….


	6. Dominance and Pride

**Dominance and Pride **

Goten's POV

I knew something was up the moment I lost sense of Trunks power level, but Vegeta made sure I stayed and waited a bit longer. Plus I didn't want to leave Vegeta on his own. But this was too long, it had been over 3 and a half hours and I knew that Trunks would have told me something through mind talk to explain his mysterious absence by now. So the lack of that told me something was up.

"Vegeta I'm going to look for him. Something must have happened. There's no way he'd have taken this long." I said getting to my feet and moving toward the door.

"Right…….Be fast Goten…Get those beans back to me…. And… be careful."

I looked back at Vegeta and for the first time felt the pain he must have been going through. I could see it clearly in his beaten eyes. Making me vow not to let him down. "Don't worry Vegeta… I won't let you down." I said then left the house moving as fast as I could back to the very place I dreaded to be, my home.

Once I landed on the ground in front of my house I took no time to allow my mind to change. Trunks was in there, and now that I was close I could clearly feel Trunks power level slipping away. "Trunks I'm coming!" I yelled running full force into my house.

"Well look who it is…." Gohan said jumping up to block me from my fathers room, where Trunks was defiantly in.

"You'd be wiz to move brother…" I said trying to hold back my anger. "I swear I won't think twice about killing the likes of you!"

"Oh come now little bro… you are far to weak to kill me… besides.. you don't have the balls!" The instant he finished his sentence he charged full force at me, fist out and ready for combat.

Now I knew my brothers moves quit well, hell father made me spare with him since I was who knows how young, but even I knew he was always the stronger fighter. Thus he proved that as his fist slammed hard into my nose.

"Fuck!" I yelled out backing up holding my now bleeding face. "Your such a cock!"

"Goten, your wasting your time. I've always been stronger than you. So what makes this night any different?" He said mocking me.

A sudden drop in Trunks power made me forget my sibling battle. He needed me and Gohan was not going to get in my way. "Ka-ma-ha-ma……..HAAAAA!!!" I screamed as loud as I could releasing a full powered energy blast at my unprepared brother. The beam hit him head on with very little defense to stop it. My older brother was forced through the house wall and out into the near by forest. I never waited to see weather or not he was able to get back up after my assault, for I was in my father bed room the second I could.

The sight made me sick. Trunks face was almost blue as my fathers hands squeezed harder around my best friends neck. "DAD GET OFF!" I yelled running up behind him and punching my father hard in the back of the head.

His skull was like iron, hardly moving from my hit at all. But it was enough to make him release Trunks, and that was ok for me. "What the hell was that?..." My father said rubbing the back of his head and looking around. His eyes flashed coldly as he recognized who was in the room with him. "My son… looks like you've come to pick up the trash." He slurred then looked back over at Trunks unconscious body. "I was so hopping you'd show up. Now I can teach you a lesson… For opining you big mouth!"

Even though my dad was under the influence of alcohol he still packed a VERY hard punch. All I saw was a flash of orange then black dots. My head throbbed with pain as I soared through my fathers bedroom window. Razor sharp bits of glass imbedded themselves into my hands, only adding to the pain.

"Well son… it would seem as I need to punish you….. but I don't think pain will do the trick…. Hmmmmmm I think I'll have to do something that will break you… maybe… yes… that'll work." My father gave the cruelest smile I'd ever seen, making me feel sick. "Hold him down Gohan… we're going show him just how much he screwed up when he left our side..!"

I hardly hade time to get back to my feet when Gohan had me pinned to my stomach. He was straddling my back and holding my hands above my head so that I was unable to move to free myself. "What are you doing!" I yelled, twisting my wrist to try and free them.

"Keep still!" My brother yelled using one hand to hold my hands and the other to push my face to the ground.

I yelled out in surprise as I felt my fathers cold hands begin to unbutton my pants. That's when I fell ill, I knew now what was about to happen to me. "Dad!!!!! I'm you son! YOU can't do this!!!" I yelled starting to kick my legs to stop dad from taking my pants fully off.

"Gohan! Give him a good shot or two!... and Goten! If you fight with me then Gohan will get his way with you as well! So keep still!"

I couldn't help it, my eyes filled with tears and I began to cry. I knew exactly what was about to happen, and there was nothing I could do to fight back. They were just to damn strong.

"There we go…." Dad said as he finished removing my jeans. "Ok Gohan.. your going to have to move up a bit… that way I have room to thrust…" he laughed.

Next Gohan's heavy body slid up to my chest making it even harder to breath. "Please Gohan! Don't let dad do this!" I begged, still unable to hold back my tears.

"Well Goten, this will be a very good lesson.. you should have kept your fucking mouth shut well you had the chance." Gohan said with no hint of concern what so ever.

I yelped out as my boxers were pulled free from my body, leaving my backside cold and exposed to my father. I was trembling so bad when I felt my fathers hand softly rub my back as he removed his cloths.

"FATHER NOOO!!"

Vegeta's POV

I was worried sick by now. Both my son and son's best friend who wanted to help me were missing. And I had no doubt who was responsible for there disappearance. Kakorott… Him and his demented son Gohan.

All I could do was sit and wait. I was far to weak to even bother trying to look for them. I felt so useless just sitting around my living room waiting for someone to show up. I just hoped they'd be alright.

"Hey Goku… it's me Bulma." My wife's voice spoke softly from the kitchen. What was she up to? Come to think of it I haven't see her around nagging me for a wile. Wonder what's up.

I slowly stood to my feet and limped my way to the kitchen, where I could clearly over hear my wife's phone call. Plus what would she be calling that clown for anyway?

"Listen Goku, I know your not answering your phone, but I swear if you lay one finger on my son…. Don't forget our deal Goku… I said Vegeta was all yours… to do to as you please… NOT my only son! Pick up the phone Goku! If your really that sexually stimulated then Vegeta is right here, weak and doing nothing. Come have your fun with him… But you leave Trunks alone, got that!" I heard the soft click of the phone as Bulma hung up. Then her quiet foot steps as she made her way toward the door I was behind.

"Oh!....." She said in surprise as she ran into me. "Vegeta… what are you still doing up?... oh honey you look horrible… Do you want anything to drink? Or eat?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was so mad I could feel my power raising to a new level all together. "I heard what you were talking about to that clown! I can't believe you'd do that to me!... YOU BITCH!!!" I yelled unable to control my rage. I shot my hands forward and tighten them firmly around her neck, lifting her off the floor and above my head. "I'm going to enjoy this…. Watching your sorry ass die!"

"V-v-Vegeta….. Baby… you don't understand….Goku made me…" My wife gagged, scratching at my hands, for me to release her.

"Don't lie! I fucking heard you loud and clear. You made a deal with him! HOW COULD YOU!" I could feel her neck start to break as I squeezed even harder. But then an idea scrambled into my head. Why should I give her the easy way out? I was going to allow everyone to know what she did to me and her son. Make her feel the pain of regret until it eats her up inside. An evil grin fell across my face as I pictured her falling into depression.

"Maybe I won't kill you just yet… I would love to see the look on Trunks face when I tell him you were the one behind this. Oh and Goten.. he'll make quite the face too." I said then dropped Bulma from my hands watching her fall hard to the floor gasping for air.

"Vegeta….. G-g-Goten is in this too… so…. Don't think he'll care…" She was far to weak from my attack so passed out after she had finished speaking. But now I had another thing troubling me. If Goten had just been playing along this whole time? What if Trunks is who there all after next?

Weakness jerk my body, making me dizzy, but somehow I managed to keep standing. "I'm coming Trunks… Don't you worry, your father will not let them hurt you…"

Trunk's POV

By the time I started coming around the sun was already up, and the birds were signing. I couldn't tell how long I had been out, but by my guess, I'd say 4-5 hours at least. It then suddenly dawned on me that I was still alive, and I remember what had happened just the night before. "Goku…" I whispered, leaning myself forward and starting to get up. "Ahhhhhhhh!!!" I yelled out in agony as my throat began to hurt. I quickly mellowed the pain by softly rubbing my sore, probably bruised neck. A sudden small whimper pulled my attention to who I now discovered was lying beside me. "Goten!" I said almost relived. But the condition I soon noticed he was in took my grin away almost immediately. My best friends eyes were completely zoned out, his clothes were scuffled and torn, and he was trembling in a very unhealthy way. "Oh god Goten… what happened?" I said leaning down to touch his face. He gasped in fear as my finger came into contact with his clammy skin, making me pull away fast. "Goten… please… you can tell me." I pleaded.

"Morning pet." I spun around quickly to see Goku standing in the doorway of his room. "Looks like you decided to wake up… and I see that you discovered my son too… he may be a little off today.. but no need to worry.. I think he learned a valuable lesson last night… so lets hope he takes something from it." Goku looked passed me onto his now terrified son.

"What'd you do to him!" I yelled getting up from the bed to face him.

"Oh nothing all that much… just had to loosen him up a bit… no worries Trunks."

"What? Tell me… what is that supposed to mean?" I barked, but had only just finished my question when the answer flooded into my head. "You didn't?... Good god Goku! Tell me you wouldn't do that to your own son!"

"Tell me Trunks, knowing Goten the way you do, would you think that beating him to an inch of his life would get through to his head?...." He sat waiting for an answer but after not getting one continued. "No…. that's why I had to break him a more efficient way… and by the look of him now… I'd say it worked."

I was trembling in rage, and no longer aware of my power level that was now skyrocketing. "You monster! I'll make you pay!!!!!" I yelled throwing back my head and turning quickly super Saiyan. "I'll kill you!" I wasted to time for Goku to think how to defend my attack, as I shot forward and shot the strongest beam I could right into his face. "Buster Canon!!!"

"You have no idea who your up against boy!" Goku yelled transporting behind me and letting my attack go through the wall. "You can't win!" He whispered then grabbed a handful of my hair and yanked my head back. I struggled to turn my body to square up with him but a sharp smack to my open throat stopped me dead. I fell forward hard choking for air. "You like that? Next time… you won't get back up!"

I could hear his footsteps walking steadily around me, watching me. But what was I going to do? Even I knew when I was out matched, and this was defiantly one of those times. "Goku…please just stop…"

"Hmmm well you see young Trunks… I find it only proper that I break you… the same way I did my son… and you father."

My heart did the same crazy lurch it did the night before. If he was cold enough to rape his own son then that meant I was as good as his. "Goku… don't think that you'll be able to do this to us forever!... we will become stronger! And when we do… when we do, we'll rip you to nothing!" I exploded with all the power in my body, blasting up and landing blow after blow to Goku's hard head. I was moving so fast, to fast, almost to the point where Goku himself could not follow. "I'll kill you!!!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!!"

"I think NOT! Huuuuuuu!!!!" A sudden blinding light stopped me dead. When I could see my opponent I knew this fight was over. Gohan was now in the room, standing behind me. "Come now Trunks….. fighting us is useless. Your out numbered, and out matched."

"Well what do you say son? He's all yours, I had my fun last night so you can have a turn now… But if you'd like, I could help you restrain him. He can be a little bitch when he's mad and full of power."

Gohan smiled coldly at this, then nodded his head. "Hold him down father. I'll take care of the rest."

A sudden sprint to the window proved to be useless, for Goku had me pinned to the ground before I took five steps. At first he held me on my back, so that he could have easy shots to my face, whenever I tried to fight. But when Gohan said he was ready I was jerked to my stomach, then pinned tightly, allowing me no space to move. Goku's heavy strong body was sitting right below my shoulders, giving Gohan all the space he needed to work at my lower half. My breathing soon became fast and unsteady, as panic spread through my body. Making me weaker than I already was. "Dad…pleas help me…" I said softly as tears filled my eyes.


	7. Vegeta's Turn

**I just want to thank all the people who have commented on my story… you have given me better ideas to help you enjoy reading my work… Thanks! **

**Vegeta's Turn**

Vegeta's POV

Flying became non optional about half way to Goku's house. My power seemed to just keep dropping the more I moved, and no matter what I did to try and regain it, it just became less. "Damn you Kakorott!..." I said breathing deeply, as I stopped to rest against a tree.

"Dad…Please help me…"

My heart stopped at the sound of my sons voice. He was in trouble! And I knew just who was behind it… So with that in mind I was able to summon the last bit of my energy up to fly as fast as I could to where my son was calling me.

I landed loudly outside Kakorott's home within five minuets, hoping to god that Trunks was still untouched. So when I made my way inside I new my answer. Gohan had my sons pants almost undone, so I had made it.

"You get off my son boy!... Or I'll rip the flesh from your bones!... you hear!" I said as loud as I could.

Kakorott's eyes seemed to beam as he saw me walk into the room. Beam with some sick demented inner thought, which I hoped I'd never have to see. "Well look how decided to join the party… You know I though you wanted a day off.. guess I'm just to irresistible…" He said standing up, off my son. "Take him into your room Gohan… It would seem as though Vegeta has something to talk to me in private…"

"No dad! Get out of here!" Trunks yelled through sobs as Gohan yanked him to his feet. "You don't have to let them do this to you again for me!..."

The sound of hearing my son cry for me almost broke my heart. I was so upset and weak I felt that at any moment I'd break down and just beg Kakorott to leave me and my family alone. But I couldn't, I was the Saiyan prince…. And was NOT going down without a fight!

"You may think your getting away with this you clown… but you never will. Because either in this world or the next I'll make sure you pay dearly for what you have done to my son… AND THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAN'S!!!!!!!" I flexed all my body and pulled my power up to level 2. I don't know if it was the though of revenge that gave my the energy, of the though of knowing my only son was in danger.

"Before we get this pointless battle underway, I'll let you in on a little secret…YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, VEGETA! AND YOU NEVER WILL!.... hahaha you are nothing more than a disgrace… And yet you have the nerve to call yourself a prince…. Make me gag…"

That was more than enough to make me attack him. I shot forward lunging my strongest attacks strait at him. This was the last time he's mock me, or my race! "I'll kill you clown!" I yelled kicking him hard in the chest with the back of my foot. I felt his lugs give out, leaving him winded, the perfect time to strike. Fist powered up and ready I aimed it right for his throat.

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!"

The scream made me lose my focus, and turn toward where Gohan had taken my son… Trunks! He needed my help first. Turning from my opponent I set my sits for the room ahead. To bad Kakorott had other planes in mind.

"Hold it right there prince! Your fight's with me… should never turn you back to an opponent… might get you killed."

Goku's POV

I could feel Vegeta's power lowering with every breath he took. He may have been playing his tough guy act, but he was hardly able to live up to it. So with ease I pulled him back and slammed my knee into his fragile back, making him yell out in pain. "Your wasting you time Vegeta… You cannot defeat me… so stop trying!" I yelled throwing him to the ground and watching the gold oar around him fade. This was pathetic, he was to week to even defend himself, yet he was going to go and help his son, what a fool.

"Come here!" I yelled pulling him from the ground by his arm and dragging him outside. "If you want to fight me then come on!... At least hit me for fuck sakes." I through him hard to the ground and watch with pleasure as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Don't you worry Kakorott… I'll beat you if it's the last thing I do!" He yelled then ran toward me and through a punch weaker then a kindergarteners.

"May I ask what that was suppose to do?" I said calmly as I caught his small fist in mine.

Vegeta never answered, instead fell to his knees, almost passing out. "Just let my son go… please… you can have me… but leave my boy out of this…" Vegeta said with tears in his eyes.

What he said put a grin on my face, I had done it… Broken the all mighty prince of Saiyan's. "What was that Vegeta?... Are you surrendering your freedom to me?..." I knelt down and held his chin on my hand to make him look up at me. "Hmmm?"

"Yes………" He said with a low, beaten voice.

I grinned again, then looked away toward my house. "GOHAN! Release the boy!... We've got ourselves a new slave…"

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but I'm planning a great ending which will probably be in the next chapter, so don't worry Vegeta lovers, he'll win… I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	8. The Strategy

**The strategy**

Trunks POV

Gohan suddenly released me from his grip, allowing me to quickly get up and run from the house. "Father!" I yelled seeing him on his knees beside Goku. Not caring what the crazy Saiyan might do to my I quickly knelt down to help my father up. "Dad! Please get up!" I said making sure not to look at Goku. However that didn't do much because I was quickly kicked hard in the face.

"Go home Trunks! Your father surrendered himself to me so he could save you… so be a good boy and respect your fathers wishes!"

My heat stopped as I staggered to my knees to look at my dad. "Father! Please tell me he's lying! We can still win this if we work together!"

"Leave me boy! You mother wanted things this way so go back home and take your rage out on her! I'm doing this for you so leave before they change there minds and my sacrifice should be in vein…" Vegeta said trying his best not to look broken.

"Mother?..." I said confused…

"That's right Trunks… didn't you figure that one out already? It was her idea to have me break Vegeta in the first place… But I must say I had always wanted to do it… but at least now she is the one to look bad. Ha ha ha…" Goku said coldly.

"…ok…. I'll leave…. But not without Goten!..." I said feeling my heart fall to pieces as I said it.

"You want this little fuck?...so be it… he's no use to us anymore anyway…" Gohan said walking from the house with Goten's unconscious body. "Take him… but be warned… if you bother us again… I'll kill him right in front of you… don't think I wouldn't!"

"What ever just hand him over!" I yelled, then reached out caught my best friend before he hit the ground. I look once more at my father trying with everything I had not to cry. If I was going to save him I would have to out smart Goku and Gohan… not out strength them. So giving my dad an insuring look I jumped into the sky and left…

Vegeta's POV

I was shaking so bad I though that alone might cause me to pass out, but it never. "So… what should we do first?..." Goku said with hot breath in my ear.

"Get away from me Kakorott!" I shot back moving my head from his mouth.

"Ah yes… I feel like a hot bath… you can come wash me.. and then do the same for Gohan as well… we've had a long day… Get up!" Goku yelled yanking me to my feet by my arm. "Go run my bath… I want HOT water and lots of bubbles!... you can come and get me in the living room when it's done…" he said then shoved me toward the house. I tried my best not to stumble, but my weak body refused to cooperate with me, making me fall hard on my face. Ignoring the mocking laughs I stood back up and quickly hurried inside to fulfill my task.

Just feeling the hot steam fall upon my face made me almost get into the hot bath myself. However I didn't think Goku would take to kindly to that.

"Is it done yet!" Goku said barging into the bathe room. "Ah good… come now…undress me!"

I felt sick at the thought but showed nothing. I was to the point where I really didn't care anymore. Thus proven as I was ordered to wash every part of his filthy body.

"Your quite good at this… and for that I will allow you to rest for tonight… not fetch me a towel and dry me off…" He said standing from the water, sobbing wet.

Next it was Gohan's turn, and I must say he was much more demanding then Kakorott was…But I was not irritated, because I knew one of them was going to die tonight and now I had my target chosen.

"Come Vegeta wash my back…and do a decent job of it!" Gohan ordered turning to him stomach.

I grinned… this was my chance. Goku would never know what happened till tomorrow and by then I could easily be gone.

Goku's POV

I was in no way sleepy at all as I lie in my bed looking up at the roof. I wanted some action tonight but had already told Vegeta that he was off the hook. Besides he was to easy to control and was already broken. No I wanted to bring someone ells under my control. "Well I know I did make a deal… But oh well… you can do what you want when you're the strongest person on the planet." I said coldly to myself sitting up and moving to my window. "I'm coming for you Trunks… and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

Trunk's POV

I was in shock by the time I arrived back at Capsule Corporation, as I made my way into the house. Goten was still asleep and no matter what I did I couldn't make myself go on through the front door. I was far from ready to face my mother. Because even her name made me want to kill her right there.

"T-Trunks………." Goten said weakly as I placed him down gently on my bed. "Trunk… is that….you?"

"Shhhh, your ok… I'm hear. You can sleep in my room. I have some things I have to take care of. But don't worry your father will not be bothering you. So go back to sleep, we will talk more tomorrow." I said softly leaving the room and heading down to the main floor.

"No I told you I cannot make it to that meeting tomorrow! Now stop….no" My mothers voice yelled angrily over the phone as I walked into the kitchen to meet her. "Oh hi Trunks…" she said awkwardly putting the phone down on the hook. "What are you up to tonight?"

"How dare you…." I said dangerously in my most cold tone. "I swear mother… when this is all over with… I will kill you myself! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO FATHER!" I screamed as my energy flared out of control. "YOU SICK FUCK!" I yelled again slamming my fist down onto the counter.

All she did was back up in horror looking like in any minuet she would break down and cry. "Trunks… It's all lies!"

"Don't you dare talk to me!" I said in a low tone pointing my hand toward her heart. "You are dead to me forever! So I suggest keeping your distance. I'm going to go get some rest.. and if I even so much as her a foot step form you I'll make you wish you were never borne!" I yelled then turned and quickly headed for my fathers room. I could sleep there, and try and come up with some idea to save father tomorrow with Goten.

As much as I tried I couldn't help but cry as I made my way down the dark hall toward fathers room. There was so much shit going on I didn't even know where to start. However not paying attention on the area I was walking in quickly proved to be something I'd soon regret.

"So nice to see you again Trunks… Hope I'm not interrupting anything…"

Vegeta's POV

I slowly rubbed my hand up and down Gohan's back well my other one quietly improved it's grip on the small trimming scissors.

"Mmmmm Vegeta, your doing a fine job, now lets try massaging something with a few more nerves." Gohan said sickly slowly turning to his back.

"You dead!" Was all I said before plunging the scissors crudely into the side of Gohan's neck, making sure to rip it across his throat before finishing. I used my other hand to block out his blood gagging yells as more and more of his half Saiyan blood filled the bathe tub with it's bright red color. "It's ok Gohan… I'd have killed you one way of the other…. But unlike you… I want to watch you ugly face as you die knowing that the one you though you had power over killed you…" I whispered coldly in his ear. Even his hands were no match for me now. My incision was too deep and he was loosing to much blood to fast that any energy he would have used to fight with me was already almost gone. This was it… One down, two to go…

Trunks POV

The voice made my skin prick. What was he doing here? After the deal we made? I only just thought out those questions when a powerful hand cupped over my mouth, blocking out my sudden yelp for help, though to whom I did not know.

The next thing I felt was the cool night air on my bare arms as I was sure Goku had used transporting to move me somewhere remote.

"Ah yes… this should do just fine…" He said coldly releasing me.

I took no time to step away from my captor, turning to face him. "What do you want Goku!" I said with a hint of fear in my voice.

All he did was laugh coldly under his breath. "You Trunks are the only one I have not yet broken down… that make you something fun to play with… I decided you dad was no fun to fuck with… so I came after the only one I knew would be the hardest to seduce." The look on Goku's face when he said that made me literally throw up.

"But our deal! You made a deal with us!" I said whipping the mess off my lips.

"Yes.. I know… but when you are stronger then anyone ells alive.. you get what you want… and right now I want you… so that is what I'm going to get!" His words hit me just about as hard as his fist, as he punched me hard in the gut making me drop to my knees. "Ah there you go… perfect position to start things off…" He said standing so that his privet area was near my face.

I felt sick, I really did. How was I going to get myself out of this? I'd rather die then have him get his way with me. So then it was settled. I slowly raised hand to my chest and quickly focused most of my energy into my palm. "Do you see Goku… You can't always get what you want…"

Vegeta's POV

I didn't even have to look and see if Goku was in his room. I'd felt him leave earlier and had a pretty good idea on just where he was headed. Trunks, he was that sick fucks next victim.

Moving slowly outside I felt almost faint. I had little to any energy left to use. Yet somehow I needed to get to my son as fast as possible. I could still feel his energy so he was ok for the moment. But who knew how long that moment would last. "Dammit! I need more power!" I yelled out falling to one knee.

"I say. What is all that ruckus for?" I looked up to see Chi-Chi's face looking down at me in concern. "What on earth happened to you Vegeta? And what are you doing at my house?"

I almost laughed. She really had missed a lot. "Don't worry about it woman. You'll learn soon enough." I said trying to stand up.

"Did you and Goku get into another fight or something? Because how rude of Goku to just leave you here. Without even giving you and senzu bean. Oh well he'll never change so why bother yelling at him for it? Here I have some senzu beans with me now anyway. Take as many as you need."

It was like God had finally answered my prays. In fact I almost felt like crying. "Thank God for you woman… I mean Chi-Chi." I said reaching up and grabbing three senzu beans from the woman's hand. I hardly took the time to swallow the beans, allowing the sweet sensation of power flow through my body. "Your husband is dead!" I yelled powering up to Super Saiyan, then blasting off toward Goku's power level. "You're a dead man Kakorott! Mark my words!"


	9. Safe at Last?

**Safe At Last**

Goku's POV

For a second I didn't know what he meant. Of cores I always got what I wanted. What would make tonight any different? "That's nice Trunks. Now here. You know what I want. Don't make me force you." I said unzipping my pants and grabbing hold of the boys purple hair.

"I'm sorry father. I'll find a way to save you… even if I am dead…"  
What! No, he wouldn't! Looking down quickly and was able to just make out the soft blue light glowing in his hand. "Stop! Why you little fuck!" I yelled reaching down to grab his wrist and stop him. I was to late. A loud boom, followed by a flash of bright light blinded me, pushing me back. "NO! what are you thinking!" I yelled now squinting hard to see if the brat was ok. Though knowing that a blast like that would kill anyone if shot directly in the chest, so chances of him being fine were slim.

"Are you truly that ready to die son? I never turned to suicide… you should know, good always triumphs over evil."

Trunk's POV

My fathers firm grim slowly loosened from around my wrist. I didn't know how he'd done it, stepping in at the last second and throwing my attack to the ground before it'd done what I had attended it to do. "F-f-father… I'm so sorry…" I said in a cracked up voice as tears filled my eyes.

"It's alright. He will never hurt anyone again. But for now I need you to leave. Get away from here, and tend to Goten. You might want to tell him that his brother is no longer with us."

The look on my fathers face told me to just do as I was told and not ask any questions. I couldn't put a finger on it, but something about him was different, and something told me that Goku was in over his head. "What ever you say…" I said standing up then taking to the air back to my house. A battle was about to take place. One that would change the future of the Earth itself.

Goku's POV

I stared at Vegeta in shock for a moment. He'd been the one who'd saved his son, but how? Hadn't Gohan been watching him? Wait! "Where's Gohan!" I demanded glaring at Vegeta hard.

"Hu….." He grinned crossing his arms. Something was different about him. Only an hour ago he was broken and weak. But now? He look confident and somehow stronger then before. "You don't need to worry about him… right now you should be more concerned about yourself."

Now I was mad. How dare that little shit talk to me like that. He comes barging in here like some hero, well, I'd show him. "You've sure become brave over the last hour. So tell me, what changed you?" I asked trying to sound unfazed by his cockiness.

He just laughed again, throwing his head back in his old arrogant way. "You really are a dumb clown Kakorott… What do you think happened to your son? Do you think he just stood up and told me I was free?" he said eying me coldly. "If you really want to know use that instant transmission trick of yours and go look for yourself. I'm sure he's **dying** to see you." Vegeta said with the evilest smirk on his face, I hadn't seen since he'd first come to earth looking to fight me.

"Rrrrrrrr why you little fuck! I swear if you did anything to him I'll make you wish you'd never been borne! You think you have it bad now, just you wait!" I yelled balling my hands into tight fist. I didn't want to, but my curiosity to see if he'd really built up the nerve to kill Gohan was taking the best of me.

"Go ahead and see. I know you want to. I'm not going anywhere. I'll wait right here for you to came back." He said reading my mind.

"I'm not taking orders from my bitch Vegeta. I don't know how you got here, but it doesn't matter. But what I would like to know is how your regained your strength so quickly?" I said again trying to hold my frustration from my voice.

"I have your wife to thank for that. She very conveniently came home right as I was leaving." He said still smiling. "It's to bad though, she'll be the one who finds that mess in the bathroom. Oh well… after I explain everything to her she'll hate you. And you Kakorott will lose!"

"You fuck! I'll rip you to pieces!" I yelled now not able to hold back my rage.

"Whenever your ready clown… because tonight….I'll dig your grave!"

Vegeta's POV

I could feel his cool attitude slipping away the more I annoyed him. He'd been used to doing to me as he pleased, but not anymore. I was much stronger then I had been the last time we'd fought. And I had good on my side, witch was funny, quite a different turn.

He was the first to make a move, appearing behind me and swinging a slow punch that I easily dogged. He didn't wait much after before ascending to super Saiyan two. "What's the matter Kakorott? Can't keep your cool?" I mocked as he turned to face me in blind anger. "Shell we get started now, because I'm done warming up!"

It was too fast to see, but I sure felt it. A bone crushing blow to the jaw made me sore hard across the rocky earth. That was it, no more play time. Now Kakorott was pissed, and would not go easy on me. Quickly I was able to jump to my feet, but he was faster, grabbing hold of my hair and yanking my head toward his fist.

"Do you see now Vegeta? You can never be stronger then me! I OWN YOU!" He yelled punching me over and over.

"NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER OWN THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAN'S!" I yelled grabbing hold of the wrist that had my hair and shooting a strong beam into his chest. That was all I needed to give me the time to power up to match his strength. This was it. No holding back anymore, and no dragging this fight any longer then it needed to be.

Next was his attempt to kick me, but I easily blocked it with my arm. I quickly shoved his leg out of my way, then slammed my knuckles into his nose, drawing blood instantly. "Just look at you. You of all people losing his cool. How pathetic." I laughed as he backed away holding his face. It was clear now. I could actually sense it. Kakorott was starting to worry. All of his attacks were sloppy and un-thought-out, giving me the upper hand.

"You know Kakorott…. I never dreamed this day would come. I thought that the last two full blooded Saiyan's would be able to work as a team. Cooperate with one another so that our mighty race would carry on as best as we could allow it. But I've been proved wrong. You are a disgrace to our entire race! And once I kill you, your after life will not be as pleasant as it once was….." I said standing over him as he knelt down holding his broken ribs in pain. "I hope you burn in hell Kakorott! And may my name send fear through your mind from her on out whenever you here it!" I yelled pointing my hand toward his skull. He never looked up as I focused all of my energy into my palm. I suppose he didn't want to look death in the eye. "It's over!"

Goku's POV

How could he have become so much stronger? It was as though all of my attacks were only child's play. It didn't make any sense. I could feel the energy blast's heat as it became bigger and closer to my head. Was this really it? Was I going to be killed by the one person I'd always been stronger then?


	10. Finally Over!

**Finally Over?**

**Trunks' POV**

I sat on my couch holding my stomach, witch was in hundreds of tight knots. Oh I hope my dad will be ok. My mom was no where to be found when I arrived home. Though, I can't say that I wanted to see her, so it didn't matter to me.

"Trunks…. Is that you?" The voice made me jump. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.."

"Goten! You up. Thank God. Are you feeling better?" I asked standing up and walking toward him.

"Who me? Oh ya. Still a little weak feeling, but that's all." Goten said rubbing his eyes. "So what has happened since I've been out?"

I hesitated for a moment. I still didn't know what was happening. "Well… your dad came here… and…" I could feel tears starting to fill my eyes, and my voice crack up.

"No… he didn't? Please tell me he didn't do it to you too?" Goten said putting both hands on my shoulders, with a firm grip.

"He didn't, don't worry. But if my dad wouldn't have come at the right time… I… wouldn't be here talking to you." That was all I could say, falling back down to the couch sobbing into my arms. "I was going to kill myself Goten! Even my dad wouldn't have done that, and look what he went through. I gave up! I just gave up, Goten!" I yelled through wet eyes.

"Come on buddy, it's ok now… you didn't do what you were going to, so just forget it…. So… your dad's fighting my dad right now?" Goten asked unsure at first.

I swallowed hard. "Yah, that's right." I was calming down a little now, but the knot in my gut refused to go away. "What if your dad kills him? Goten! He'll come for us next!" I said suddenly as that thought passed through my head.

"Come on Trunks, have a little more faith in your dad. I'm sure he'll do just fine. And if it really comes to that… well, I guess we'll have to just stayed hidden until we are strong enough to beat him… but I'm sure it won't come to that." Goten said, him even sounding a little worried.

I took a deep trembling breath. "Lets hope so Goten… lets hope so…"

**Vegeta's POV**

I had finally done it. Out smarted, and surpassed my life long rival. But this was not the way I had thought it would feel. I was going to end his life, not just shove my victory in his face. Though I knew that Goku had become a different person, one that could not be aloud to live. "This is the end Kakorott. It's to bad it had to come to this…" I said looking once more into his deep blue Saiyan eyes. I could feel the energy in my palm pulsating with every passing second.

"Stop! Vegeta no!" Goku said the look of fear writing all over his face. I just ignored him though. Nothing now would be able to change my mind. It was settled. "Well fine. But before you kill me, I have a few things I need to clean up first." He said, now with his cold grin back on his face.

"I'm not letting you get away Kakorott…" Right as I said that the full blast from my had escaped, creating a massive explosion. One that even Kakorott would not be able to live through.

"Like I said Vegeta… I'm not finished here yet."

**Goku's POV **

I loved my instant transmission trick. Always did come in handy when I was in a tight spot. But now was no time for celebration. I knew I was going to be killed eventually, Vegeta had become much stronger then I would have ever expected, and wouldn't be that easily fooled.

"Oh Goku! Thank God your back!" Chi-Chi said running from the house looking stressed. "Something is wrong with Gohan… He's locked himself in the bathroom and won't come out. I can't open the door."

"He's dead Chi-Chi… Vegeta killed him." I said calmly. "And you were dumb enough to heal his wounds by giving him a senzu bean…"

She just stared at me like I was mental. "No… He can't be dead! Goku, why would have you let that happen?" Chi-Chi yelled tears filling her eyes. I just ignored her cries and walked passed her into my house and to the bathroom door. Then once I got the door open I was able to set eyes on the bloody mess that lie in the bathtub. "Ahhhhhhhh! Goku! Our son!" Chi-Chi yelled running past me to kneel beside Gohan.

"Gohan deserved to die, if he could allow himself to be that easily killed, and in that manner. Foolish boy…" I said cursing under my breath.

"What! Goku what are you saying? How could you have let Vegeta do that to him?" Chi-Chi cried.

"Will you shut up woman! Fuck! I so sick of your bitching. It's your own fault, you had to go off and give Vegeta a fucking senzu bean!" I yelled deciding that I'd better finish her off before Vegeta got a sense of where I was. "But don't worry…. You will be seeing him soon…." I said coldly. The look on her face quickly faded and turned to fear. "I'll give you five seconds to run… one!..."

"Listen to what you are saying Goku! I'm your wife! You can't kill me!" She said in a shaky unsure voice.

"Five!" I said skipping the rest of the numbers. I'd gotten sick of hearing her wine. Using a quick but powerful beam I shot it strait at her face. She never even had a chance. "Useless woman. Why I ever married you is beyond me." I turned and walked silently back out side, where as I had expected felt Vegeta's energy as he tried to hurry to my power single. "Good. That should give me plenty of time to finish my job…"

**Goten's POV**

I could feel Vegeta's power moving quickly toward my house. That must be where my dad was. I just hoped that my mom didn't get mixed up in all of this. "Hey Trunks, what anything to eat? Or drink?" I asked trying to comfort my best friend.

Looking up, his eyes still wet with tears, slowly shook his head. "No thanks… I'm not that hungry, but if you want anything go ahead and help yourself." He said looking back down at his feet.

"Well ok…" I said then got up to get myself a cold glass of water.

The kitchen was dark and lonely. I was in no rush to sit back in the living room with Trunks. He was to depressing, though not that I can blame him. It's just that he acts as though he got it so much worse then me. And I was the one who was violated by my own dad and brother. He needed to pull himself together if he was going to make it through this. We could cry all we wanted once we knew Vegeta had beaten my dad.

The cool liquid was relaxing as is slipped down my throat. I still felt sick from the previous events, so holding the water down was a little harder then it should be. Putting the cup down I decided to just sit down at the table. But when doing so Trunks power level suddenly started to plunge. Sitting bolt up I quickly ran full speed back into the dimly lit living room. Where the sight that met my eyes made me freeze…

**Vegeta's POV**

Once I arrived at back at Goku's house I realized just how fucked up he had truly become. Chi-Chi had been the reason for his sudden power increase. Poor woman, didn't even know what hit her… Being extra careful I made sure to check every room in the house, just to make sure he wasn't playing chicken. Then when my sons power level dropped out of no where. It hit me, I was so stupid! Why didn't I just go there? Powering up to full strength I headed back to only place I wanted him to stay away from. Praying once again for God to answer my wishes….

**Goku's POV**

This was almost to good to be true. The feeling of taking some ones life this easily. Trunks' neck was weak and helpless as I slowly squeezed his breath away. And knowing that his sudden power decrees would draw my son out from hiding, excited me even further. Everything was going according to plan.

"Dad! Stop it!" It was Goten, just as I had predicted. So having no use for the boy I through him hard through the back wall, and turned to face my last victim.

"So good to see you son… How have you been… since the last time we visited?" I asked grinning at my sons expression as it faded from anger to fear.

"Trunks, are you ok?" He asked turning his eyes from mine to the brat, who was slowly trying to get up.

"Goten… this means… that my dad.. he's… been…" Trunks said trying not to cry. He was so weak. Probably worth killing along with Goten.

"Don't say that Trunks… we would have felt it…" That was the last word I allowed out of my boys mouth before slamming my knee into his fragile gut. He choked as the air was knocked from his lungs.

"Why would you have felt it? Come now… do you think I would have given the out come of that fight away that easily?" I said watching Trunks' expressing turn sick. Next, using a small but powerful beam I launched it dead into the side of Goten's head, sending him flying sideways, through the wall and out onto the front lawn. That had done it, he could hardly get to a sitting position. This was my chance to end it. "Well son.. it would seems as though you will be seeing your big brother soon enough. Oh yes and your dear mother is there expecting you too." I said moving in front of him and out stretching my arm, palm facing him. "Prepare yourself boy!" I had almost gathers enough energy into my had when some ones power level appeared right behind me. Moving just in time I was able to only get a deep scratch from the cold metal blade. Being quicker than the fool I ducked down, turned on my heels then cracked him hard in the jaw. So hard it even surprised me. Trunks crashed hard into the wall of his house where he remained.

Maybe taking care of him wasn't such a bad thing after all. "Just what were you planning to do boy!" I yelled picking up his sword that he'd dropped after my attack. This would be more fun then I had thought…

**Trunks' POV**

My body hung helplessly in the side of the huge building I call home. My surprise attack had not went the way I'd planed it to go. I had risen my energy level to much. Other wise I would have had his head cut clean off his shoulders.

"I would believe this to be yours?" The sudden voice startled me, but did not prepare me for the sharp pain that caused me to scream out in agony, as my own sword was forced recklessly through my middle, tarring away anything that was caught inside. I heard the blade stick into the wall behind me and Goku laugh. "That's what you get for trying to be a backstabber." He said with a snicker turning around and making his was back to Goten.

"Now… Where were we? Oh yes… I was just about to kill you. But that punk friend of yours tried to interfere… how rude, wouldn't you say?" I head him say as he once again charged up his hand. This was it, we were all doomed. My father was no where to be seen, Goten was going to be blown to bits, and I was going to bleed to death. I felt a hot glob of blood bubble up in my throat making me choke and spit the red liquid everywhere.

"Go-go…Goten…" I said taking in deep breaths every time I spoke, and slowly watching my eye-lids fall shut. This was it…

**Goku's POV**

I had won! Nobody would live after this. Except that fool Vegeta. But he would live all alone. Because he was to slow to save the ones he cared for.

My last remaining bit of energy was now in the palm of my hand. I could see that Goten knew what was coming. His eyes were looking down at the ground, witch I were sure had tears in them. "It's over!"

"Not to fast Kakorott…" His voice pierced my ears like a needle. "You know… Instant Translocation is a pretty nice trick. However it's rather easy to copy. And your right… It is over… GOTEN MOVE!" Vegeta yelled placing his now burning hot hand to my back. I don't even know how he did it, Goten I thought was to weak to move. And how could have Vegeta mastered a move that took me almost half a year to learn? "Prepare yourself, low class clown… The Prince of Saiyan's will rise again!" Everything suddenly went bright silver, and a heat took over my body that I had never felt before. One that quickly ate away at all of my flesh. Then… there I was, standing in front of King Yema's giant desk. Him looking rather angry with me… just great….

**Vegeta's POV**

"Are you ok Goten?" I asked softly approaching the shocked looking boy.

"Veg-v-Vegeta… you were ok… I… We.. thought… That, you know? He killed you?"

"Well your safe now. Where's Trunks?" I asked, but found my answer before the boy could speak. Rushing over I pulled the blade from my sons gut, making him cry out in pain. "Quickly Goten, go ahead and prepare a rejuvenation tank. There in Bulma's lab. Hurry!" I demanded lifting Trunks into my arms, his blood staining my clothes. "You hold on Boy! you here me?" I said running quickly into the house and down toward the lab. Once there I almost ran right into the my now pail looking wife. "You get that tank ready before you go anywhere woman! This is your son were talking about. So at least do it for him." We both stared at each other for a moments, then nodding slowly she turned around and started fiddling with the computer.

"Ok Vegeta, tank number 4. He'll need the best one here to heal that wound." Bulma said still with a shaky voice.

Going as fast as I could, I undressed my son and quickly got him into the small, one-man take. Then watched as it filled up with a clear purple liquid. "How long will this take?"

"Ummm… I'd say a good day or so. That cut goes right through him. He'll be lucky if he even manages to make it through ok…"

"Well it's nice to know that your so concerned… Now follow me… I need a word with you." The look on her face when I said that made me grin. She was terrified. "Goten, you keep an eye on him. I'll be back soon."

I turned back to the door, then walked silently out into the hall, where Bulma was waiting. "Vegeta, I can explain!"

"There is nothing to explain woman! You fucked up. And because of your choice, three people are dead! Including Chi-Chi, who had nothing to do in your sick game. Plus not to mention the face that your own son was almost killed, as well as his best friend! Anymore people you want to kill? That was what you were out to gain right?" I said staring her down coldly.

"No! That wasn't it at all. I…. I made a mistake. And I know that. But- but I can't do anything to change what I did now. And besides I never intended for Goku would do such awful things to his own family. I only intended him to…." She broke off forcing her gaze to the floor.

"To what! To hurt me! Was that it! You only wanted him to fuck around with the man you married, the man who's child you had! And the man that saved your life and this stupid planet you call home more then once! IS THAT IT!" I yelled unable to keep my voice from yelling.

I had gotten to her. All she could do was cover her face with her hands and cry. It was pitiful. "You know.. I was going to kill you. But now that I see how pathetic you are. I'd have to say that… your not even worth killing. However you will no longer be able to see your son. And you will also be handing over a large share of money, so that myself, your son and the boy, who I have to now look after can have a decent place to live. Do we make ourselves clear?" She looked up at me, and for a second I though she might actually start to argue with me. But that face quickly faded.

"Ok… I'll have the money along with some capsules waiting for you on the table once Trunks is healed." She said then turned around and quickly left me standing alone in the hall.

"Ummm.. Vegeta… Sir?" It was Goten

"You can call me Vegeta, sir is not necessary. What would you like?" I said watching as Goten walked quietly into the hall to stand in front of me. He looked pretty battered. His face was bruised, he had a deep cut above his left eye, and his jet black hair was matted. His orange gi was torn and dirty, and he looked exhausted.

"Well… ummm… my mom?... is she….?"

"She was killed Goten. You fathers work… I'm sorry." I couldn't help but feel bad for the kid. He had just lost his entire family within a matter of hours. "But don't worry, you will be staying with me from now on. Bulma will be giving us a house and some money so we should be all right."

"ok….." He said looking down at his feet. I could sense that he wanted to cry, and I could smell the tears filling up in his eyes after a few moments.

"Don't cry Goten. A Saiyan never cries. How's Trunks making out?" I asked trying to get his attention on something ells.

"Don't cry! I just lost every single one of my family members! I have no one on the face of this planet left! All of them! My mom, dad, and my brother! Even if two if them were bad people I still lost them! SO don't YOU tell me that crying is weak! At least Trunks still has you… and his mom for that matter." Goten yelled tears spilling from his eyes.

**Goten's POV**

It hurt. Every part of my body. Inside and out. What was I going to do? Everyone I'd loved was dead. I could feel Vegeta's hard stare, forcing me to look at my feet. He wanted me to tough it out. But that was mush easier said then done.

"I know it hurts Goten, but you just going to have to accept it."

"How could you know! You don't know anything!" I screamed clenching my fist. Then out of nowhere the back of a hand slapped me hard across the cheek, stunning me for a moment.

"Don't you dare think that you've hade it any worse then me boy. I had to sit there and accept the fact that my entire home planet was blown to nothing! And latter learn that it was the very man who took me away from my father who did it. But not once did I allow what happened to get the better of me. Crying is ok, and if that is what you need to do to help you through this then fine, cry. But don't you think for a second that I don't know anything about loss, because your dead wrong." He said grabbing my chin with the hand he had hit me with and making me look him in the eye.

A sudden guilt fell over me. He was right. I'm not the only one who has lost everything. And I didn't even have it half as bad as he did. If he could make it through all of what he did, then I knew I could. He never allowed me to turn my head away as my tears began to fall freely from my eyes. I wanted more than anything to curl into a ball and just cry. But I knew he wouldn't allow that.

"There… just let it all out. No sense keeping it all inside." Vegeta said, with a much nicer voice, releasing my face. His hands then moved over to my shoulders placing one on each of my shoulders. "Are you going to be ok?" He asked, but I was still crying to much to answer.

"I'm… s-s-sorry…Vegeta." I said wanting now just for him to give me a hug, but I knew that would be pushing it.

"I understand. Not striating up. We need to worry about Trunks now. How did you say he was doing?"

I quickly whipped away my tears, then cleared my throat. "I think he's making alright progression da-… oh.. sorry Vegeta." I said quickly noticing my mistake.

"You may call me father if you really want to. It makes no difference to me." He said, then walked passed me back into the lab. I could already tell… things were going to be ok…

**Trunks' POV**

I could feel the cool liquid healing every bruise and cut on my body. There was a constant tingling sensation, as I slowly started to wake up. I was in a rejuvenation tank, and I thought I could see someone standing out side of it watching me.

"Draining rejuvenation tank now. Pleas keep oxygen mask on until instructed." The ladies voice from the computer said as the warm fluids started to empty, leaving my body cold and exposed. But other then that I felt relatively fine. "Dad… Is that you?" I said through the oxygen mask slowly, my eyes still blurry from the water.

"Just a moment son." I heard him say. My heart leaped, it was him! We were safe.

I felt the door of the tank open, releasing another cold gust of fresh air, witch made my nipples go hard. Along with something ells, witch I quickly tried to cover.

"Way to go Trunks you dog. Wakes up after almost getting killed, and the first thing on his mind is girls. What a guy." Goten said laughing, and causing me to go red. My dad just grinned, then passed me a nice warm towel that I quickly coved my self with after removing the mask.

"Listen up you two, I need you to go find a nice remote area that we can put a house. That will be where we will be living from now on. So make sure it's a good spot. I have to go and pick up the capsules and money from Bulma, so I'll catch up to you later." My dad said moving to the door. It was so good to hear his voice again.

"Dad… I…. I…." I said unsure on how to say it.

"What is it?"

"I'm glade your back." I said once again turning a little pink, as my father smiled, then turned and left.

"Come on Trunks lets go find a cool place!" Goten said pointing out my clothes to me.

"So… how long was I out for?" I asked stumbling to get my pants on.

"Almost two days. You lost a lot of blood. But your ok now, might be a little weak still, but ok." He said, a sigh of relief washing over his face.

We never took long to find a nice area near a huge forest, and water fall. There was plenty of space where we could put the house, and even more room for sparing and relaxing. My dad was pleased with where we picked when he got there, and immediately opened the capsule containing our new home. I was beginning to feel at home already.

**Vegeta's POV**

We all lived together after that. I sent the two brats back to school, and insisted that they get jobs. Bulma did give us a nice house, it even had a gravity room attached to the fare right side. Training was something that all three of us did regularly. I wanted to make sure we were ready incase we ever needed to fight a strong opponent again. Though which ever the case I was proud of both my boys. They were becoming true men.

As for me… I keep up my training (of cores). I still have nightmares about Kakorott, but could easily forget them. Other then that I recover both physically and mentally almost fully. Never again would someone take advantage of the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta…

**Well that's it. My very first story to be complete. I hope you all enjoyed it. Because I did. Please revue and tell me if I should have a part 2. I was thinking something along the lines of Bulma wishing Goku and Gohan back, and they have become much stronger. And then they go seeking revenge, and try to do to Vegeta what they did before… but that is just an idea… tell me what you think! Thank you all for reading and for all your great revues. - **


End file.
